I'm Yours
by steffij62
Summary: [ Previously Who should I trust?] I decided to change the title because I can't seem to get that song out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so my other story is on hold right now as this idea was constantly on my mind. Its a new story and some characters might be a bit OOC. I hope you like it :)**_

* * *

I was currently standing in Walford train station, heading to the South of London in hopes of finding my two long lost cousins, Joey and Alice. I could feel my self shaking as I gripped on to the railings at the train station. I knew roughly why I was feeling this way, I mean I was literally going to knock on a strangers door and tell them that we were related. How weird is that? .But from what Uncle Derek has told me, alice is really kind and very shy, but Joey is the complete opposite, a compulsive liar and would do anything to take Uncle Derek down, but thats what Uncle Derek told me and I do believe him. He would lie to me, would he? . No! I scolded at my inner voice, Uncle Derek has been the only person I could talk to through mum's cancer battle and he was the only one helping me out through my binge drinking problem. Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself so here's the story about how my Uncle Derek and I had become so close.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Dad and Uncle Derek had been back in Walford for a whole week and already dad had took over everything; Hospital appointments, cooking, cleaning, taking care of mum, holding her hair back when she was sick, comforting her when she cried._

_Even though it did feel like most of the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders, I did however feel like my dad was trying to push me out of his life. And the only thing I thought I could turn to was alcohol. Did I have a problem?. No!. Was I damaged goods?. No!. I just needed someone to comfort me, be there for me. But there was no one. The only thing I could seek comfort in was alcohol. It didn't judge me or give its opinion on my life. It was just there._

_That's when I decided to go to the Vic to rid my mind of all those sad thoughts running through my mind. I arrived at the pub and instinctively walked over to the seat I sat on everytime I was in the pub on my own. Uncle Derek was alone too and he came over and sat next to me._

_" What's wrong, love?" He questioned. I genuinely thought he was asking for the truth, and he was the only one who had asked me if I was okay. I felt so vulnerable and alone at the time, and he was the only one there for me. And so I answered truthfully._

_" Everything. Mum lying in bed alone and sick, dad taking over thinking he controls us all, this pub making me think about Bradley's death EVERY SINGLE DAY!, and me; I feel like there is no one here for me any more and I feel like no one needs me screwing their lives up with my drinking habbit" I replied, out of breath. I couldn't stop once I started talking and I actually couldn't believe uncle Derek was still listening to me after I had blurted all of that out._

_" Well that's a lot of things, darling. But I want you to know I'm always gonna be here for you, okay?. I'm your old Uncle Derek, and if it helps there is one thing I can help you with, you know?"_

_" Yeah?. Whats that? " I questioned, quite intrigued at what Derek was going to come out of his mouth next._

_" Your drinking. I had a drink problem a long time ago and I did some really nasty stuff that I'm not proud of. One of the worst things was leaving my kids."_

_I was relieved when Uncle Derek told me he'd help me out. Someone actually put me first for once in my life. But I was quite shocked to find out he had kids. No one mentioned anything about him having kids._

_" Kids?. You have kids, Uncle Derek?" I questioned_

_" Yeah. Two. Joey and Alice." He replied, sounding kid of hurt at mentioning of their names._

_" So where are they now?" I questioned._

_" With their mother in the South of London." Derek replied_

_" Tell me about them" I coult tell it was hurting Uncle Derek not being able to talk to them or see them._

_" Well Joey is twenty-three years old, he was seven the last time I saw him, and Alice is twenty years old. Your Auntie Suzy talks to their mother, Lilian. Suzy keeps me informed on how they are doing. She says Joey is a bit of a looker and is very 'friendly' with the ladies, and Alice is kind but very shy and doesn't go out much. Not like you, ae?" Derek replied, chuckling a little at the last part of his sentance._

_I knew Uncle Derek was having a laugh, so I joined in, laughing with him a little. He was obviously hurting inside but tried to hide it with a laugh, but that wasn't working very much._

_I was curious as to why he hadn't seen them in sixteen years. Why weren't they here with him?. All sorts of questions rushing through my mind._

_" Yeah I do go out a lot, dont I?" I laughed inwardly at myself, just ackowledging that I really did go out a lot._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

It had been exactly 5 months, 1 week and three days since that day in the Vic. I had virtally counted everyday being sober, although I had a few moments where I was almost begging on my knees for a drink because everything just got on top of me, but everything is better now. Mum had the all clear, dad was finally noticing that I was changing for the better and Uncle Derek kept to his promise and he helped me with my drinking; He took me to counceling sessions, sat beside me in the bathroom as I was being sick from the withdrawel of the alcohol, he even convinced dad to throw out all the alcohol in the house. During my progress, Uncle Derek opened up about Joey and Alice, and had told me that he wanted to see them again. He had their mother's address that Auntie Suzy gave him. I asked him if he wanted to go see them but he was scared incase they rejected him and never wanted to see him ever again.

And that's how I found myself on my way to find my longlost cousins, Alice and Joey. I was finally sober and I was helping Uncle Derek reunite with his kids. Life was finally looking up for me and it felt amazing!.

* * *

**_So I hope you liked it. Should I keep writing this story? . Please R&R, I really appreciate the reviews. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

I hopped off the train after sitting for an hour, listening to babies cry and people whining about how cold it was outside. I got into a taxi and I was now on the way to the address that Auntie Suzy gave Uncle Derek. By this time I was in a bit of a lousy mood, all that crying and whining had brought on a headache and to be honest all I wanted to do was take a couple paracetamol and have a lie down.

After what seemed like half an hour in the taxi, I finally arrived outside the house that Joey and Alice were apparently living at.

I knocked on the door and anxiously waited on someone to open the door.

" Can I help you?" Someone had answered the door and I turned to look at who it was. I guessed it was Joey as he looked quite young. He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen and was very muscular, his lips were formed into a grin; a cocky one none the less, and if I my eyes weren't decieving me then I could of sworn he was checking me out. He was well and truely the opposite of Uncle Derek.

I stood in silence for a couple of minutes; too distracted by his muscular body ripping through his shirt.

" Yeah there is actually. I'm looking for Joey and Alice Branning"

" Well I'm Joey, but I'm pretty sure we've never met before because I would definitely remember if I had" Joey replied. Now I was absolutely sure he was checking me out.

" Are you actually flirting with me right now?" I scoffed before continuing. " Uncle Derek told me you were a player." I mentally slapped myself after saying that but he was just getting under my skin and the worst thing is I had only met him literally two minutes before.

" What did you just say?" He looked confused but there was also a hint of anger in his tone. I knew he had heard but I'm presuming he wanted to be sure.

" I said-" I was going to repeat what I said but I was cut off by Joey.

" I know what you said, but how do you know Derek? . And why did you call him uncle?" Joey asked. If he wasn't angry before, then he was definitely angry now.

" I know Derek because he's my dads brother, that's why I said Uncle Derek. Ohh and before I forget, let me introduce myself. I'm Lauren Branning, your cousin" I replied, smiling suddenly feeling very confident with myself.

" What?. You're my cousin!. Well I wasn't expecting that... Anyway what are you doing here?. Come to try convince me and Alice what a 'great dad' Derek is, because if you have then don't bother because we ain't interested.

" Uhh, rude. How dare you talk about my Uncle Derek like that. All he has is been nice to me and help me with personal stuff. And for your information I didn't come here just for Derek; sure I came looking for you as a thank you to him but I actually wanted to meet you and Alice." I retorted.

" ha!. Don't make me laugh. Derek is nothing but a vile human being and a pathetic excuse for a father. Is he blackmailing you or something because there is no way Derek can be nice." Joey replied

" No he's not blackmailing me. He helped me so I'm helping him. I didn't come here to argue so can you please just stop with the bickering and introduce me to Alice"

" Okay!, fine. Alice isn't here today, she's gone on holiday with my mum and our Auntie Helen for another two months."

" Oh!, right. I will come back in two months time then." I was just about to turn around and call for another cab when he put his hand in mine and pulled me back to face him.

" No it's fine. Come in and I will answer any questions you have and then you can answer any question I have." joey said, moving from the door so I could walk in.

I walked into the house. It was light and homely, it made you feel welcome as soon as you walked through the door.

" Tea?" Joey asked, as I sat down on the sofa in the livingroom

" No, thanks." I replied, smiling contently at him.

Joey smiled back at me and sat down next to me on the two seatered sofa.

" Alright, so lets get to the questions then shall we?" Joey asked, placing a hand on my leg.

* * *

**_And I'm ending it there. What do you want to happen in the next one? I might use some ideas if you would like me to :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

" Alright, so lets get to the questions then shall we?" Joey asked, placing a hand on my leg.

I know it should have been uncomfortable; your cousin placing his hand on your thigh but it didn't, it actually made me feel more comfortable around him.

" Okay then. Ask away!" I replied, smirking.

" So what do you owe Derek?" He asked

" What do you mean?" I enquired. I was a little bit confused at what he meant.

" Well you said that you came to find me and Alice as a thank you to Derek"

" I'm not really sure if I can tell you or not... I don't like people knowing my past." I said. It was true though, I hated people knowing my past. They always judged me for who I was back then and not who I was now.

" I don't wanna push you to answer but I want you to know that I won't judge you. You can trust me." Joey replied.

" No it's fine, and thank you" I smiled." I wan't you to know now that what you're gonna hear will probably blow your mind, you will be running from me after what I tell you" I laughed at the last part, but I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to know me after I tell him.

" It can't be that bad" He laughed. I scoffed a little but proceeded to tell him everything.

" Well it all started back before I moved to Walford. I was ten years old and that was when I found out my dad was having an affair with some woman. Me and my family moved to Walford after mum found out but she took my dad back. Then when I was twelve my dad had another affair, this time with my brother's wife. I was the one who found out when I accidentally taped it on my brother's wedding day. I burned the tape onto a disc and showed it to everyone on christmas day. Even after that my mum still took my dad back but then they seperated and she married someone else, but my dad and my mum had an affair behind everyone's back." I stopped talking for a moment as I looked at Joey who was in complete shock.

" Wow that's a lot." He said

" That's not it all" I replied. " Mum eventually got divorced from her husband and then pushed my dad away, then he left Walford to go live with your dad in Manchester. My mum had cancer at the time and I was the only person she told. I helped her through everything; hospital appointments, my siblings, holding her hair back when she was sick, and doing all the housework. My dad came back and I had to tell him about my mum's cancer because I couldn't do it on my own. He stayed in Walford but pushed me away and he took over everything. Ohh and that's not all. I ran over my dad because he wouldn't let me date my ex-boyfriend and I got sentenced to two years under supervision. My brother Bradley died falling off a two storey pub. He was running from the police for the murder of a man. He was protecting his wife, Stacey because she was the one who killed him but she killed him because he raped her. And our cousin Billie drank himself to death, and I got the blame because I was the one who gave him the vodka that killed him. Ohh, and I was almost the next victim of a pedophile who was abusing my best friend, Whitney. I started drinking to numb the pain and even though it helped me forget for a little while, when I woke up the problem was still there. I was a binge drinking because it was the easiest option. I slept with someone on his wedding day. I've also woken up with strangers who I had slept with the night before. That was the lowest point in my life and I didn't realise it until I became sober and I only got sober with the help of my Uncle Derek; your dad.

Joey was speechless and couldn't find a single word to say. He couldn't even move.

Wow was all he could get out of his mouth.

" Yeah, it's a lot, isn't it? " I said

" I didn't know you had it that bad, I'm sorry!" Joey replied with sincerity in his voice.

" You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't you who did any of that to me. Your dad helped me with all of it, and to answer your earlier question that is why I owe him."

" Wait, So you're telling me that a wife beating, little control freak actually helped someone?" Joey enquired. His tone was aggresive and it was obvious that he hated Derek with a passion.

" Don't say that!." I shouted.

Joey stood up and was pacing the room.

" It's true, Lauren. He used to hit my mum all the time. He once hit her so hard that he left his ring printed on her forhead." Joey was shouting at this point.

" NO!. He wouldn't do that" I stood up and we were now standing face-to-face.

Joey took both my hands and bored into my eyes.

" Please Lauren. I know you haven't known me for long but please believe me. What have I got to lose or gain by telling you this?" Joey replied, his voice much quieter.

" Nothing." I replied " I just don't know how I'm meant to face him knowing what he's done"

" Easy!. Come live with me, mum and Alice." Joey said.

I was shocked at what he said. He was asking me to move in with him after only knowing me for a couple of hours.

" I can't." I replied

" Why not?" Joey asked

" Because we've only known each other for a couple of hours." I replied

" Okay then. We will get to know each other everyday for two weeks and after those two weeks are over you give me your answer." Joey said

" Fine!" I replied." I've got to go, it's getting late."

" Alright, but can I do something?" Joey enquired. I was confused as to why he was asking me if he could do something.

" Sure" I replied.

Joey walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. It lasted longer than it should have but it felt amazing!. He pulled away and gave me a smile, before walking into his kitchen and phoning a taxi for me.

" Thanks" I said, as Joey came back through to the livingroom.

" It's no problem. So I will see you tomorrow." Joey said

It wasn't a question. He was adamant that I was seeing him tomorrow and I wasn't objecting.

My taxi arrived ten minutes later and I was standing at the door saying goodbye to Joey.

" Well see you tomorrow, Miss Branning!"

" Yeah you will. What time?" I asked

" Come around about two. I'm going out with my girlfriend in the morning and I won't be back until about half one." Joey replied

Girlfriend!. He has a girlfriend and he wants me to move in with him.

" Ohh, okay!. I will see you later." I replied as I hopped into the taxi. I was now dreading going back to his house tomorrow.

* * *

Well Joey has a girlfriend, but is it serious? R&R please, it means a lot :)


	4. Chapter 4

I hopped off the train at Walford and I was on my back over to my house when Abi ran over to me crying her eyes out.

" What's Wrong, Abs?"

" It's mum and dad" Abi replied, sobbing as she mentioned their names

" What's happened?" I asked, panic rushing through my body.

" Dad has a wife!" Abi yelled angrily

" What!" I was shouting too at this point.

" He has a wife. Her name is Kirsty. Uncle Derek brought her here." Abi's voice had softened a little.

I couldn't believe it. Uncle Derek brought her here. The man who I thought had changed, who was turning a new leaf.

" Where is mum now, Abs?" I asked

" She's left. She packed a bag and went to Jane's." Abi replied.

" I'm going to Jay's. I can't stand to be anywhere near our house so I will stay at Jay's overnight" Abi added

" Okay, but I will come and find you in the morning." I told her. As much as I wanted to comfort her myself, I knew the only person she would want right now is Jay.

Abi walked away and I watched from the gardens to make sure she got into Jay's safely. I sat on the bench staring at the tree in the middle of the sqaure. It was dark but the streetlights helped you see. I was broke out of my trance by my Uncle Derek, he sat beside me and told me it would be alright.

" Alright! Alright!" I shouted. " How is it going to be alright?. You just brought my dad's secret wife to Walford. How could you do that to us?. To me?" I questioned. I couldn't believe that he would stoop so low. I thought he was the one who would protect me and look out for me, but no, he's just like my dad. Messing with everyone's head.

" I never done this in spite of you Lauren. Your dad is the one to blame for all of this. If he didn't get married in the first place then we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?" He chuckled. He had an evil grin on his face, it was something that I had never seen before, until now.

" Ohh yeah before I forget, I talked to Joey and he told me what you did to his mum." I said, regretting the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

" What did he say?. You know he's a manipulative liar. He probably wanted to get into your knickers and wanted to get you away from me." Derek replied, that evil grin appearing like it did two minutes earlier.

" What!" I shouted " Joey is my cousin, that would be disgusting" I added. I wasn't disgusted though, he never felt like a cousin. And that kiss. Well that was something else, something i'd never felt before. I was about to walk away until Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

" Don't be nasty little girl. I've been all Mr Nice until now"

I pulled my hand out of his grip and ran to the tube station. I waited for a train to come, the last one was due in five minutes. I knew where I was going to go but I didn't know how the person would react to me being there.

* * *

I paid for the taxi and knocked on the door quietly, due to it being one o'clock in the morning.

" Who is it?" I heard the person ask from the other side of the door.

" Uhmm... It's Lauren. Your cousin." I replied

Joey opened the door, his eyes were barely open and it was obvious that I had woken him out of his sleep.

" Sorry" I said. I started to cry; the events of the night catching up to me. Joey put his arms around my body and stroked the back of my head.

" It's okay" Joey replied, wiping the tears away from my face.

" What's happened?" Joey added, grabbing my wrists gently. I winced in pain when he touched my right wrist. Joey lifted the sleeve of my jumper up to my elbow and he inspected my wrist. " Who done this to you?" Joey asked, with a hint of anger through his voice.

" No-one. It was a mistake" I lied

" It doesn't look like a mistake. Who done this?" Joey asked me again, getting angrier this time.

" Your dad" I replied, quietly

" Derek!" Joey shouted " I'm gonna kill him"

" No!. Joey please, don't. I'm pretty sure my dad is gonna kill him anyway." I said

" Why?. What's he done to your dad?" Joey asked, curiously.

" Well that's why i'm here. My dad has a secret wife. He never told anyone except from Derek. Derek brought her to Walford and now my mum has left with my little brother to go live with her friend in Wales. What am I meant to do ?. I can't leave Walford now. I'm gonna have to look after Abi from now on." I cried. How did my life get so messed up in the space of one night?

" Come here" Joey motioned for me to sit next to him on the two seatered couch. I sat next to him and he put his two arms around my waist and put my head on his chest. We lay there for a couple of hours, in selence and darkness. It should have felt wrong, cuddling your cousin like this, but it didn't.

I eventually broke the silence, wanting to change the subject.

" So, I never pegged you as someone who would have a girlfriend" I said, breaking the silence between us.

Joey sat up and looked at me confusingly.

" Why not?" Joey asked. " Anyway it's not serious" He added

" Well from what I heard, you were a ladies man." I said. " And how's it not serious?" I asked.

Joey was laughing to himself at my ladies man comment.

" It's just a bit of fun. Just like all the girls I go out with." Joey replied

" So what's her name?" I asked

" Lucy" Joey replied

" No second name?" I chuckled

" Haha very funny. I don't know her second name. I'm not really bothered to be honest." Joey said

" Wow!. You really don't commit do you?" I asked

" Nope. The only commitments I have is; to my mum, Alice and work." Joey replied. I knew he was being serious as there was no emotion to his voice.

" I wish it were that simple for me" I replied, yawning.

" You tired?" Joey asked

" Yeah, I should go" I replied

" No it's fine. Take Alice's room. You can borrow a tee-shirt from me." Joey said, smiling.

" Okay, I will just text my dad and tell him that i'm staying at a mate's from college." I replied, smiling back at him.

I text my dad and then turned my phone off. I walked back into the livingroom, Joey had already got me a clean shirt to put on.

" Here" He said, throwing me his shirt.

" Thanks" I replied

Joey's P.O.V

I threw Lauren the tee-shirt and she thanked me for it. I thought she was gonna go change in the bathroom but I was shocked, and a little turned on when she started getting changed in front of me.

She took her jacket off first, and then her top. She then proceeded to take her jeans off aswell. I stood at the door watching her every move. Her body was perfect; curvy but not fat, skinny but not boney. I was too busy checking her out to notice that she was smirking at me.

" like what you see?" She asked, cockily

Lauren broke me from the trance her body had put me in.

" Yeah, I was just admiring... the couch" I replied. Couch?. I question myself, why in the hell did I say couch?

Lauren chuckled to herself and put the tee-shirt over her body.

" Show me to Alice's room?" Lauren questioned

I agreed and took her hand, walking up the stairs.

* * *

**_Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I kinda rushed this chapter. Hope you like :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay all you lovely people. here is the next chapter. I'm steffi's friend and she asked me to type this up and post this. So here you go. I hope there are no spelling mistakes. If there are sorry in advance :).**

* * *

I woke up the next morning. My head was thumping; probably from hysterically crying the night before. I rolled myself off of Alice's bed and walked down to the kitchen still half asleep. Walking into the kitchen I saw Joey sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

" Morning. Sleep okay?" Joey asked, seeming wide awake for it only being nine o'clock in the morning.

" Yeah absolutely great considering my dad is married to one of his mistresses" I replied, sarcastically. A smile suddenly appearing on my face when I saw Joey chuckle to himself.

" So, what you doing today?" Joey enquired.

" Go back home to see how my sister is doing, and then I am gonna pack my stuff and move in here, if that offer still stands?"

" Course it does. Do you want a hand?. It will have to be later on today though because i'm metting with my girlfriend."

" No it's okay. I collect my car from the garage today anyway." I replied

" You drive?. Never met a girl who could drive before. Well in saying that, all the girls I've been out with have been airheads. It's actually kinda sexy, in a non creepy way." Joey replied, looking a little awkward.

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I let out a laugh/snort sound. I was so embarrassed but I didn't care; I was too busy laughing histerically at what Joey had said.

" Okay!. You can stop laughing now." Joey said, trying to sound serious but was actually smirking.

" Okay, Okay. I'll stop. I've gotta get going anyway, see you later." I said walking from the livingroom to the front door.

I had said goodbye to Joey about two hours ago and I was just getting off the tube at Walford East.

I walked out the tube station and the streets were desserted. I continued my journey to my house; hoping that Abi was there.

" Hello, anyone in?" I shouted, walking through the front door of number five.

" In here" Someone shouted from the livingroom.

I walked into the livingroom and saw Abi standing with two suitcases.

" What are you doing?" I enquired, confused as to why there was suitcases in the livingroom.

" I'm moving in with Jay at the B&B" Abi replied

" What! Why?"

" Because dads moved Kirsty in, and mums only been gone for half a day."

" Are you kidding?. Right that's it!. I'm moving out, I've had enough of this bullshit." I shouted, running upstairs to my bedroom.

I got my suitcase from off of the top of my wardrobe and started to shove all my stuff into it.

After I had packed all my stuff into suitcases and boxes, I brought them down to the front door.

" Where are you gonna stay?" Abi asked me

" With a friend from college. He asked me a couple of days ago to move in with him." I replied

" Wait, he?. Oh my god!. He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

" What! No!" I replied, even though I was thinking about replying with a 'yes.

" I have to go get my car, Ab's. Stay here with my stuff 'til I get back" I continued

" Okay!. But be quick"

I picked my car up from The Arches and headed back to my house.

" That's all of it" Abi said as I put the last box in my car.

" Here. This is the address i'm at. I promise .I will try come see you when I can" I said, pulling her into a much needed hug.

" Thanks. I will come see you tomorrow." Abi replied

" Okay. See you then." I said, getting into my car.

I hadn't bothered going to say goodbye to my dad or even tell him I was leaving. He didn't deserve to know anyway.

I pulled up outside Joey's after a two hour drive. It was now five o'clock in the evening and the livingroom lights were on so I guessed he was in.

I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I tried the door handle and to my pleasure it was open. I shouted on Joey from the hallway and I heard someone shuffling around in the livingroom.

I walked into the livingroom and was shocked at what I saw...

" You?. You're the Lucy he's seeing?" I demanded, shaking a little at how loud I had shouted.

" What the hell are you doing here?. How do you know Joey?" Lucy asked

" Not that it's any of your business, but he's my cousin." I snarled, hatred clear in my voice.

" Your cousin!. Wow you lose one and then you gain another two" Lucy snapped

Joey looked at Lucy, confused at why we were talking to each other like we had already met.

" Do you two know each other?" Joey piped up.

I ignored his question and continued arguing with Lucy.

" Don't you dare say that. Not after what you did at his wake!" I yelled

" Oh get over it, Lauren. It was two years ago. He's dead it's not as if he cares if we mention his name." Lucy said

" I never said I couldn't mention his name, I said you couldn't". I was on the edge of crying but I managed to hold my stance.

" Get over yourself!" Lucy snapped

" You drugged me at Billy's wake you deluded cow!. And then you kept giving me alcohol the whole night!" I shouted, not caring if Joey's neighbours heard any of the arguement.

" It was one pill. You kept on crying and that was the only way to get you to stop" Lucy said, taking a step back from where she was standing.

" I drank almost everyday from then on, Lucy!. I almost killed myself from drinking too much alcohol." My tone was much softer now. I was too drained to shout anymore.

" Wait, What?" Joey said, standing up from behind us. I forgot he was there for a moment.

" It's not how it sounds, Joey. Lauren is just over reacting and trying to blame me because Billy's mum, Your Auntie Carol, blamed Lauren for killing him"

" You don't know nothing, Lucy. Just go and fuck off back to where ever it is you came from." I said, beginning to cry.

Joey came over and hugged me tightly, whispering soothing words into my ear. The words like music to my ears.

" Lucy, just go home, please. I will call you tomorrow, yeah?" I heard Joey say to Lucy.

" Fine, I'll go but I will be back. Me and Lauren need to have a little chat." Lucy replied, walking out of the livingroom door and slamming the front door behind her.

" It's okay. She's gone now" Joey whispered to me.

" Good. She was doing my head in." I replied, chuckling a little trying to lighten the mood but it really wasn't working.

" So uhmm... Did you bring your stuff?" Joey asked

" Yeah, it's in the car. Can we get it tomorrow?. I'm felling a bit tired." I replied, yawning.

" Okay, just go up into the spare room. I moved all the boxes of rubbish from the room and made the bed for you, so it's ready for you to sleep in."

" Thanks, Joey." I replied, giving him a smile.

I kissed him on the cheek goodnight and headed upstairs, dreading about what tomorrow would bring...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates. My papa is very ill, so I have been trying to write between college and hospital visits. Hopefully the next one will be up in a few days. :)**

* * *

_Joey's P.O.V_

I hadn't had much sleep because of what happened between Lauren and Lucy the previous night.

The door bell rang and I raced to the door just incase they knocked again and woke Lauren up; she wasn't the best person to be around in the morning.

Lucy barged past me and walked into the livingroom.

" Are you gonna say sorry? Where is she then?" Lucy demanded, tapping her foot.

" No i'm not gonna say sorry because what you said to Lauren was out of line. And Lauren is upstairs, why?" I asked, curious as to why Lucy wanted to know Lauren's whereabouts.

" No reason" Lucy replied. She looked a little worried and I had a pretty good idea why; Lauren's not one to let things go that easily.

_End of Joey's P.O.V_

_._

_Lauren's P.O.V_

I woke up and got dressed; ready to spend the day with Whitney. I headed to Joey's room but there was no sign of him anywhere upstairs. I shuffled towards the top of the stairs and very faintly I could hear the sound of voices in the livingroom. The door was closed so it was quite hard to know who it was.

I very quietly creeped down the stairs and opened the door. My eyes instantly meeting with hers...

" Lauren I-" Lucy started to talk but before she could carry on I punched her in the nose.

" Lauren!" Joey shouted, clearly surprised at what had just happened.

My hand was throbbing but I bit back the pain; not wanting to give Lucy the satisfaction of me hurting myself.

" What?. It's not like she don't deserve it" I spat out.

" Just go, please" Joey whispered, not looking anyone in the eye.

" What! No!" I said, almost pleading with him.

" Not you. Lucy. Can you just leave, Luce. I need to talk to Lauren."

" Fine! But don't come crawling back to me when no one wants to sleep with you, cus I ain't gonna be your botty call." Lucy shouted, claming the front door behind her.

_End of Lauren's P.O.V_

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

I turned round to face Lauren, her eyes full of anger, sorrow and hurt all rolled into one.

" I need to go. I'm late" Lauren said, turning to the livingroom door.

I grabbed her arm lightly and spun her back round to face me.

" Okay. But when you come back we are going to talk about what all that was."

" There's nothing to talk about" Lauren spat, walking out the livingroom door and out of the house.

'This is going to be a long day' I thought to myself

_End of Joey's P.O.V_

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little short but my mind has been in other places. The next one will be longer though :)**


End file.
